I Always Warn Them
by lonnii renae
Summary: Fitz has found out the many men of Olivia's past. He confronts her about it and a fight ensues. Olivia follows Fitz to explain. She tries even though he's mad. Can they survive this arguement? One shot.


"Richard Sinegal

Tobias Lether

Luther Miller

Benny Specttey

Frederick George

Edison Davis..."

She creased all movement. Cleaning up her apartment no longer felt important.

"Care to impart some knowledge, Olivia?"

She drops the pillows back on the chair before walking to the window. Thoughts ran rampant through her brain. So fast they seem like they were never there to begin with. So quickly replaced with another thought, another excuse to stop talking about what he wanted to talk about.

"Who. Are. They. Olivia?" he viciously spits out the words toward her. The ferocious act, the cruel intent of his words are like lashes constantly whipping over her conscious. If only she'd never walked down that hallway, in that hotel, on that night, with that man. A man who was married. A man who was running for President at the time. If only.

The wind whips through her hair as she is forcefully turned to face him. He isn't rough with her, at least not physically, at least not yet. He couldn't hurt her. He would never-

"He would never?" A voice enters into the back of her mind. She can't push it way. He was right. Of course he would. They all did in the end. No one fought for her. No one. Not Richard. Not Tobias. Not Luther. Not Benny. Not Frederick. Not Edison. Oh Edison. He tried to fight but ultimately lost in the end. Just like they all did. Just like she still does.

"Olivia." He says. He isn't begging. He isn't pleading. He doesn't have the puppy dog eyes anymore or the bushy tail. In front of her is Richard. In front of her is Tobias. In front of her is Luther. In front of her is Benny. In front of her is Frederick. In front of her is Edison. In front of her is Eli. In front of her is her pain. In front of her is her past. Fitz was no longer that guy that rushed to be by her side. He was no long that guy that would moved Heaven and Earth to make her happy. Fitz was just like them: gone. But that's okay. Like she gave advice to Cyrus regarding James and the Hollis investigative story, if it saves his life, there is good to be done.

"I'm done, Olivia. I'm done." He snatched his coat off the couch. And left. He left her all alone...again.

* * *

"Where is it?"

Cyrus looked up from the paperwork on his desk with a questioning look. Olivia stood in front of him with her hair in a ragged ponytail in a single rubber band. Her face was removed of make up and her clothing choice, was questionable of what Olivia Pope was known for. "Where's what?" He replied.

"The folder Cy. The folder that is full of my past that you had dredged up on me. I want the entire folder now!"

"Janine told you." Cyrus said not denying the folder even existed.

"And you thought she wouldn't? You set up an innocent girl and sent her up the river. She was scared Cy and she trusted you. Just like I did. I should have stayed on the plane..." Olivia trailed off.

"Why was none of that information you had Janine and Zach dig up on me was found in the original investigation folder?"

"What are you talking about?" Cyrus asked generally confused.

"The Amanda Tanner debacle? There was not a folder on me. You had my team looked into but not me? What did you do with the information you got on me then?"

"I didn't have any." Cyrus answered dismissively.

"Cyrus." Olivia scolded tiredly.

"I did not have any. He said he couldn't find anything on you. That your arrest record was clean and perfect. We weren't exactly looking for mean you "dated" in the past. He mentioned an affair you had on the trail. I shut it down before he even had the chance to investigate. I didn't need that getting out on top of the Amanda Tanner thing."

"What? Do you mean on top of the murder plot on Amanda's life thing." Olivia asked crossing her arms.

Cyrus sat back in his chair and studied her. He was shocked that she knew about the hit on Amanda but not so much that she said it.

"I know Cyrus. I accused Fitz at first but then I knew that he couldn't have. That you...you tried to have Hollis killed. Cyrus! You can't walk around doing this!"

Cyrus paused with thought then continued shuffling papers on his desk.

"Where is the folder Cy?"

Cyrus stood to his feet, adjusted his jacket and walked around the desk. He got as close to Olivia as he could then leaned down even more into her personal space, "Go ask Romeo, Juliet."

* * *

"Mr. President-"

"Let her in, Lauren." Fitz answered not caring. He simply did not have it in him to care anymore.

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. President." A rough and edged voice cut through the air.

Fitz continued looking out the window. He didn't acknowledge her presence. He was still far to upset to talk to her. He cleared his throat and mind before speaking to her.

"What is it, Olivia?"

"Where is it?"

He turned around, opened his top drawer and tossed the heavy folder on the desk. The thud signifying the dull and pain in the air. The contents in the folder flared out on the desk. Olivia's gasp was the only thing that could reach the real Fitz in the shell that stood before her.

Pictures of her as a child, some in her family home popped out. She thumbed and slid several pictures around getting a good look at them. The tears welled up in her eyes, burning them as if she was standing in fire. None of the pictures included her Dad or her Mom. More of a slap in her face of the isolation she suffered as a child. The more she looked through the folder the older she got in the pictures. One of her skiing, one horseback riding, one swimming. Then it came out of no where. Her college pictures. The partying pictures. Some of which she didn't even remember taking. But the last set of photos she remembered well.

The men of her...the men of...the men...men...

"Where did you get these?" The pain laced words could barely come out.

Fitz offered no explanation but walked back to the window and stared.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THESE?" Her voice raise well above what was considered appropriate when speaking with the President.

"Ask Cyrus. I got the folder from him."

"They were, these men-"

"No, lets call them what they are. They have names Olivia. Call them by their names. Don't try to cheapen them because all you'll do is cheapen yourself as well.

Olivia shook her head yes slightly, even if he didn't see the exchange. She thought Huck had taken care of her connection to these men. She didn't want to know, she didn't want to remember.

"I have a meeting soon. You should take that and go."

She was being dismissed. How did they get to this point. How had he lost faith in her this much. How had the lost faith in each other.

"Fitz, I can explain. Please let me." Olivia pleaded. "Please, Fitz. Let me explain." Her voice wavered.

"Olivia, I don't want to say anything I may regret. Let me work through my angry."

She nodded her head. "Fitz, can I talk and you listen?"

He turned away from the window and walked to the couch. He eased his way down and crossed his legs. He would at least listen to what she had to say. That didn't mean he had to reply.

Olivia grabbed the pictures of the several men that had ben linked to her. She held up the first picture.

"Richard Sinegal, Mayor. Met at a Meet and Greet fest at Georgetown. We dated for 9 months. Although he was adamant about it not being his, he was arrested and found in possession with 4 kilos of cocaine. He's still in prison.

Tobias Lether, Lobbyist for animal rights. I did my first summer internship in his office. We talked for 6 months before he was suddenly "reassigned" to another district in his company. That district being the company in Austria.

Luther Miller, politician from Tennessee. I met his after doing some crisis work for his son. We dated for 6 months before he disappeared...literally. He hasn't been seen again.

Benny Specttey, House Member. We met at a coffee shop. We were hanging out a few months when he had a heart attack after a meeting in the park.

Frederick George, lobbyist for cleaner air. We meet at a convention. We causally dated for two months before caught a very bad case of food poisoning.

Edison Davis, Senator. We met at a restaurant that Cy's law firm was hosting a dinner at. We dated, moved in together and were engaged. Invovled in a major car accident breaking his collar-bone, 4 rib and two breaks in his left leg. He recovered as I'm sure you know."

"What are you saying?" Fitz asked not following but picking up enough information to know something is amiss.

"They left me. The always leave me. They- My father. He makes sure I get the point when he doesn't approve of my love interest."

"Oh, Livvy."

"I don't need your sympathy. I'm fine. My father and I are...we are fine."

"Your 'father' brought pain to men whom he deemed unfit for you. He physically hurts them, Livvy. effectively hurting you in the process."

"We have an understanding." Olivia said clasping her hands in front of her with her head down. She shuffled her feet back and forth fidgeting.

"Livvy, baby..." He paused and took in her behavior. His mind replayed all the times she left him. All the times she ran. "This is why you run. This is why you won't let me give up everything for you. You're scared you father won't approve. And you would rather have me this way, you hiding in the wings, then out front where I could get hurt."

Olivia just continued to look at the ground with a heaving chest. She said she wouldn't cry. She promised herself she wouldn't break down.

"Who is this man? What's you're father's name so I can make sure he doesn't hurt another person in your life. Not Huck, Not Abby, Not Harrison, Not Quinn, Not me and defiantly not you. What's his name? Just give me his name and I will take care of him."

She shook her hand no. She could sell her father out. He may be a monster. He may be heartless. He may be ruthless. He may be an asshole. But above all that, he was her Dad. They had an understanding. She stayed out of his business, she stayed out of hers.

"Eli Pope. He's B613. You might not what to go up against him alone." Olivia said walking away. At least she warned him. She always warned them.


End file.
